


nyctophobia

by cherrymins



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Short & Sweet, mainly keonjo but oneus is there, normal au i guess, why are my fics always just them walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymins/pseuds/cherrymins
Summary: keonhee hums, “it’s really dark.”it seems to be a very disjointed conversation, but youngjo can practically feel the anxiety burning under keonhee’s skin.“i’m here,” he comforts, giving keonhee an easy grin, though he wasn’t sure if it was noticeable in the gloom.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi i'm back (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
> i don't see enough keonjo like....... ever!  
> i saw that compilation of keonhee in youngjo's lap and i had to do something.
> 
> it's short, but that's what i do best!  
> i hope you enjoy!!!

the six of them are gathered at seoho’s house, sitting around and not doing all that much. 

it was originally meant to be a little study group, but it’d gotten out of hand- now, they were all doing their own things: hwanwoong was playing among us, seoho was searching something up about whatever had been on his mind lately, and geonhak was hastily scribbling down something on his last-minute english assignment while dongju drooled on his shoulder.

the only noise that isn’t geonhak’s pencil is hwanwoong’s phone- he just killed someone, youngjo heard.

youngjo was just observing the scene around him in a bit of a tired haze (it was late, after all). keonhee? he’d disappeared off to the bathroom at some point. he’d be back soon.

“we should get going soon,” youngjo yawns, breaking the silence.

“yeah,” seoho idly agrees, closing up his binder- not that he’d been using it much. “we got a lot done  _ earlier.. _ ” 

the five of them let out soft laughs, but no one else moved to pack up. they were tired and seoho’s room was warm, they had all set up blankets and pillows on the ground so they were comfortable. even the silence was nice.

no one really wanted to move.

when keonhee finally returns, youngjo surveys the spots open (they’d all spread out, hwanwoong was now lying on his stomach and taking up as much space as he possibly could) and just spread his arms open, beckoning keonhee over.

without hesitation, keonhee falls into youngjo’s lap, getting comfortable. “are we finished?” he asked, everyone nodding in response.

“i think we’ve been finished for a while,” youngjo commented, shrugging, “dongju’s been sleeping for the last half hour.”

“‘m not  _ sleeping, _ ” youngjo hears dongju grumble, but he’s obviously not far off.

“i’ll get him home,” geonhak says, finally finishing up his assignment and shoving it into his bookbag. 

“i don’t feel like going home,” hwanwoong whines, managing to look away from his phone for one second. “can’t i just stay here?” he then asked, the question directed towards seoho.

seoho raised his eyebrows, glancing around the group. “i mean.. if it’s okay with your parents, sure. mine won’t mind. you’ve stayed this late, anyway.”

hwanwoong grinned, nodding his head and suddenly shutting off the game (youngjo winced, knowing that he hadn’t finished that round yet) to go text someone.

“what about you?” keonhee had said to him, youngjo remaining silent for a few seconds.

“i don’t know,” he bit the inside of his cheek, “probably going home. i’m not disgusting like hwanwoong, i can’t sleep in these clothes and i don’t have any overnight stuff.”

“hey!”

keonhee laughed, and youngjo relished the sound. “i’ll head home, too, then. leave seoho to take care of hwanwoong.”

youngjo just nodded, noticing that seoho rolled his eyes playfully.

geonhak had carefully guided dongju’s head to a pillow so he could put all of their stuff away. seoho went to go find pajamas and maybe a toothbrush for hwanwoong. hwanwoong had returned to his game, groaning about something or other.

keonhee hadn’t yet moved from youngjo’s lap, and even though youngjo knew they needed to pack up and leave soon, he didn’t want to make keonhee move.

when seoho returned and he saw that youngjo and keonhee were still sitting like they were, bookbags and backpacks left empty and their stuff strewn across the floor, he grinned. “are you two going to pack up or continue being all lovey-dovey?”

both of their faces were probably similar shades of red as keonhee finally got up, the warm weight moving off of him and grabbing his things.

geonhak and dongju lived a decent distance away, so geonhak had driven the two of them here. while he could probably drop youngjo and keonhee off - who only lived a couple streets away - they refused, since they had each other at least.

“bye!” seoho called from the front step as geonhak’s car pulled away from the curb. keonhee and youngjo waved back at him before turning away and beginning their walk.

it seemed particularly dark out tonight, youngjo seeing that a couple of streetlights had finally had it and gone out. it wasn’t like they ever gave off much light, anyways. if he’d been alone and didn’t have keonhee, he’d definitely have taken up the offer geonhak had given him. 

that being said, they always joked about how keonhee would be the first to die in a zombie apocalypse. he probably wasn’t the best person to have around if they were in trouble, all gangly limbs and clumsy feet.

but they made it without anything happening, the late hour meaning that they only ever saw one car pass them. probably someone driving home from a late shift at work, or driving to a night shift.

they walked in silence. youngjo didn’t know what to say, if they were even supposed to speak at all.

keonhee kicks a stray rock they came across. it flies across the sidewalk, falling into the road. 

“aggressive,” youngjo comments casually, somehow coaxing a smile out of keonhee.

“yeah,” keonhee hums, “it’s really dark.”

it seems to be a very disjointed conversation, but youngjo can practically feel the anxiety burning under keonhee’s skin. 

“i’m here,” he comforts, giving keonhee an easy grin, though he wasn’t sure if it was noticeable in the gloom. 

keonhee seems to see it, though. the smile is returned.

“if any weird bad guys pop out, you’ll protect me?”

“of course.”

and youngjo stays true to his word- but they also don’t come across any ‘weird bad guys.’

he didn’t think too far ahead, though, because they always come to his house first before keonhee’s.

keonhee doesn’t seem that bothered by it, but youngjo can see how he’s fidgeting with his hands. “are you going to be okay? your house isn’t that far..”

“no, it isn’t,” keonhee agrees somewhat calmly, eyes darting in the direction of his house. 

youngjo frowns.

someone who didn’t know keonhee might think he was fine, he could just head off into the dark and get home with no worries. but youngjo has known keonhee since elementary school, can see the slight tremble in his hands and the way he looked from youngjo, to the looming darkness waiting for him, then to the flickering and dead lights.

“.. i’d feel a lot better if you let me walk you home.”

keonhee looks indignant at youngjo’s words, a frown coming to his face. “i can’t make you do that,” he protests, shaking his head. “you’ll have to walk back here on your own.”

and he’s right. youngjo feels safe walking keonhee home, but coming back here? keonhee gets scared of the smallest things, but even youngjo feels intimidating by the murky black that surrounds them.

with a small sigh, he gently grabs keonhee’s wrist and pulls him inside. “wait here,” he leaves keonhee in the entranceway, disappearing to his room, careful not to wake anyone sleeping.

he returns with a bag packed, keonhee still waiting with his fingers twisting this way and that. “you’re going to stay with me?” he asks, obviously surprised. 

“why not?” youngjo remains laid-back, making sure to slip his house key into one of the bag’s pockets. “i’m sure everyone else are having sleepovers, why can’t we join in on the fun?”

“.. i guess you’re right,” keonhee agrees, youngjo glad to see the grin return to his face.

and as they start walking again, youngjo wraps an arm around keonhee’s shoulder, tugging him down just enough that he can plant a kiss to the top of his head. 

he’s rewarded with one of keonhee’s giggles, a little, “stop it.”

and even with the darkness all around them, suffocating and pressing in on them, youngjo has never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is always appreciated!!! thank you for reading ＼（＾０＾）ノ


End file.
